Test Subject series
The Test Subject series consists of five released games. Blue is the protagonist in each game, and must complete tests inside specially designed test chambers (except for in Test Subject Complete, where it escapes). Each main Test Subject game is a puzzle platformer. The series includes three games and two spin-offs. Main games Test Subject Blue :Main article: Test Subject Blue Test Subject Blue was released on March 2nd, 2011. In Test Subject Blue, the Scientist is testing a blue enzyme he created against his previously created orange enzymes. In each level, the player controls Blue and has to navigate him to the key card, then to the food pill. Test Subject Green :Main article: Test Subject Green Test Subject Green is the direct sequel to Test Subject Blue. It was released on May 10th, 2011. In the game, the Professor is attacked while testing Blue against his newly created green enzymes. The person responsible for the attack is Doctor Nastidious, who loots Xeno Industries and then destroys it, taking all the Professor's equipment as well. Like the first game, the levels are the same. New interactive objects, enemies and hazards are introduced. Test Subject Complete :Main article Test Subject Complete Nitrome announced on Tuesday, May 24th, 2011 that they were planning on making a sequel to Test Subject Green. The main plot of the game is about Blue attempting to prevent Doctor Nastidious from achieving world domination, as well as escaping The Machine and his base. Instead of using the proto-suit, Blue uses Rex209 instead. A second preview was published on their blog on February 15, 2013, that announced again its coming release. A preview image was also released. It was released on May 7, 2013. Spin-offs Test Subject Arena :Main article: Test Subject Arena Test Subject Arena is a spin-off of the Test Subject Blue series. The game has no plot or single player mode, rather it is multiplayer game to be played with a friend. The game has 14 stages, the objective in each stage to deplete the opposing player's supply of goo by destroying them. Player one controls a blue enzyme in Blue's proto-suit while player two controls a mimic green enzyme mimicking Blue's proto-suit. It is not canon in the Test Subject Blue series, and is merely a spin-off game. Test Subject Arena 2 :Main article: Test Subject Arena 2 A followup to Test Subject Arena, this sequel having more characters in the game, different arenas, and a single player mode. Inspiration The Test Subject series seems to have been influenced by the Portal series of video games. Both games are similar in that the player is a test subject, being led through tests by some sort of being (in Portal 2, the player no longer go through tests). Both games involve the use of portals, that when one is gone through, the player comes out another one. The player is made to complete tests by being rewarded with food, the same how Chell (the main character of Portal) is said to be rewarded with cake after completing all 19 tests in Portal 1. Both games involve the player having to make hazardous energy orbs go through portals and activate objects, while having to avoid certain enemies that can home in on the player. The strongest reference to Portal is in Test Subject Green, where the player can go through blue and orange portals, blue portals and orange portals being the two portals the player uses in both Portal games. Previews Test_Subject_Blue_Beta.png|A beta preview image of Blue shooting a proton bullet near a detection proton cannon and a teleporter for Test Subject Blue. Notice how the bullet looks a lot like the bullet fired by proton cannons. Test-subject-blue-release-1.png|A preview image of the menu of Test Subject Blue Test-subject-blue-release-2.png|A preview image of a level of Test Subject Blue Test_subject_green.jpg|A preview image of Green for Test Subject Green Nitrome_Test_Subject_Green|A video trailer for Test Subject Green TS_Green.png|A bottle with a green enzyme in it, showing that Test Subject Green has been released Test_Subject_3.jpg|A preview image of Test Subject Arena Ts-teaser-large.png|A preview image of Test Subject Complete Nasti2.png|Another preview image of a level in Test Subject Complete Test_Subject_Complete_Trailer|A video trailer for Test Subject Complete Category:Test Subject series Category:Series Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Shooter games